A Different Type of Wicked
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: What if things hadn't happened like they did? Would it all end in exactly the same way? Book and musical mix.
1. Chapter 1

_Born in the morning,  
Woe without warning,  
Afternoon child  
Woeful and wild;  
Born in the evening,  
Woe ends in grieving.  
Night baby borning  
Same as the morning._

She remembered Nanny's proverb from years ago. She thought of it even now as she watched Nanny study the baby's profile, bending over the basket moving from side to side. We only have babies when young enough not to know how grim life turns out. Once we really get the full measure of it - we're slow learners, we women, we dry up in disgust and sensibly halt production, Nanny had said. We're slow learners and men can't learn at all. Melena still thought that woe was the natural end of life and that women still went on having babies.

She wouldn't go near the thing. She would stay in her chair until Nanny picked it up - her Elphaba. Melena made a small sound of despair and turned to glance out the window. Elphaba who should have been her son. Who should have been normal!

The infant was wrapped in linens, held in Nanny's arms. Only three weeks old and was already tracking Nanny's every movement with her eyes. She reached out and let her finger drift across the baby's cheek. The infant flinched, arching her back bone with a small whine to follow and then settled back, brown eyes watching Nanny's every movement. It wouldn't be long until she closed her own eyes again, halting all movement save for breathing. Nanny moved from the baby's basket to sit by Melena and Frex.

"Have you even touched the child yet, you two?" murmured Nanny, waving a hand off to where Elphaba lay sleeping. Or perhaps the little demon was listening to them, Nanny mused. The baby was different, they all knew that, and not because of the teeth or the skin that was as green as sin. Already it had been brought up to perform an exorcism on the infant, and when they decided that no amount of spiritual relief would help the child the question of sorcery rose, and Frex at once defended his own beliefs.

"Contracts with the demons! Sorcery is the refuge of the amoral; when it isn't out-and-out charlatanism, it is dangerously evil!" He cried, jumping to his feet, ignoring the pitiful cry of Melena. "Isn't a green girl insult enough, Nanny?"

Melena was distraught. "She's a creep," she whispered, glancing up wide eyed at Nanny. She drew in a shuddering breath and placed her hand over her mouth as though she had just said something that she shouldn't have. "She is. She is! Nanny, she is _green!_ The Unnamed God has shown no mercy here, what would sorcery do for the little devil? It would only be evil mixing with evil!"

Nanny would have none of it. She rose to her feet once more, taking quick steps to the sleeping Elphaba and picked her up, rocking her in the crook of her arm. Pursing her lips she looked down at the little green demon thinking. She would make Frex and Melena raise the poor devil, and she would help. She may have been an old woman but she knew a thing or two about raising children. After all, she had raised Melena, hadn't she?

Oh, but how awful the poor little devil smelt!

"Come then. Nanny has much settling to do," Nanny said to the waking Elphaba. "Then we must bathe you, you filthy little thing."

---------  
**Four years later  
**---------

"Wash up, Elphaba," Nanny stated, leering down at the four year old seated on the rug.

Elphaba just stared up, blankly. "I don't wash," she said turning her head away and stood up. "I'm cleaner than Nessarose." She held up her hands, as if to prove to Nanny just that and then turned away once again only this time to climb into her fathers wicker chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced out of the window watching as the rain pelted against the window glass.

"I don't have to play with the others today, Nanny, do I?" She asked suddenly, not yet turning her attention back to Nanny who was busy trying to feed a fussy Nessarose. Elphaba wrinkled her nose, continuing to watch the rain fall outside, making puddles and ripples in the puddles. "They don't play. They're stupid and most of them are boys."

Chortling, Nanny said, "What of Bick?"

"Boq," Elphaba said quickly and quietly, wrinkling her nose. "And he calls me Elphie."

"I call you my Little Green Lizard," Nanny offered, setting Nessarose on the carpet to play with the wooden figures there.

The little green girl gave a groan of protest. "Oh, Nanny," she said turning around. "You're horrible. Mother wouldn't like it."

Nanny waved her hand at the girl, keeping her grin to herself as she settled down in another chair. She had been watching the two small girls since Frex had gone off somewhere near the Cloth Hills, preaching more of his silly little nonsense, for once letting the girls stay at home. Though it would only be to enjoy the rain from within doors. Even now her little Elphie was sitting in that old chair of Frex's, scowling out the window at something she could only see. "Gawnette's is horrible," the girl commented.

"What do you know of horrible, Little Lizard?" Nanny asked casually, keeping an eye on Nessarose. "Just like your Mama. She didn't know a horror from a lie."

Elphaba frowned but said nothing more to her Nanny. She looked carefully at her hands, studying the shade of green before glancing outside. She watched as the rain hit the green grass and picturing the grass as her skin and imagining what it must feel like to dance in the rain without pain. To that she scowled and rubbed her arms. She looked down to Nessarose, _her_ Nessarose, noting how the toddler was now sound asleep, and Nanny was sewing something once again. Elphaba pushed herself back against the chair and returned to looking at the window, frowning still.

"Horrors," she whispered quietly, putting her hand to the glass.

- - - -

**A/N:** This is my first Wicked fic, be kind!…Please? It is a bit of a cross with the book and the musical, mostly just cutting what I don't like from the book, and adding a bit of the musical. O So you could say that this is my version, or at least what I would have wanted to see. I am very strange, you'll find.


	2. Chapter 2

"I _really_ don't see what's wrong with Little Green Lizard, Miss Elphie."

"I'd really wish you'd stop saying that," Elphaba sighed. "Or stop talking. Yes, I'm sure you not talking would do all of Oz some good."

She clutched her book to her chest. Elphaba swore that if he kept talking all the nonsense he had been for the past hour she was going to throw it at him, in hopes it would render him unconscious. Boq seemed to have caught on to what her master plan was and shrunk back against his seat, looking out the window of the train. For whatever reason he had decided to go with her and her family to Brox Hall to board the train to Shiz. Almost immediately he had regretted it once he found that there would be little to talk about.

Half of the time Elphaba had her nose buried so deep in her book it was like she had become lost in it. Literally lost in it. From time to time he would see her brown eyes lift up from the pages to see what he was doing and then they would quickly advert back down with in the pages. It was a very uncomfortable situation.

"Elphie _really_," Boq said, straightening up just a bit. "You've had your nose in that book for the greater part of this trip and I nothing to do."

Elphaba considered him for a moment, setting her book to the side. "You are rather bothered, aren't you? Must be if you're turning to me for conversation."

"I don't get you at all, Miss Elphaba."

The green girl could only stare at him. Her Nanny had said the same thing to her not that long ago, but Nanny had reason to say such a thing. She was always reading; whether they be books picked up at a local market or things found around that house Elphaba would find a good spot and curl up and read, often times dropping what little conversation she may have been having. However, now, Elphaba could only stare forward at the unblinking Munchkin boy who looked thoroughly confused, half tempted to swat him with her book. Instead she bit down hard on her lower lip before pursing both lips together in thought.

Fairly certain that the rest of the train ride would carry out in the same manner she let out an exasperated sigh. Curling herself up on the seat she rest her chin in the palm of her hand, her gaze fixed on Boq. "You wanted to talk, didn't you? Talk away, Master Boq."

Boq blinked. "You're serious?"

"No, silly boy, I'm lying through my teeth," Elphaba responded, uncurling her legs a little. "However, if you'd rather not talk I could always go back to my-"

"No!" The boy blurted, desperate to keep a type of conversation going. "How's your sister doing?"

The green girl cocked her head to the side. "My Nessarose is fine. Nanny barely leaves her sight - or perhaps it's the other way around."

Elphaba pondered the way it worked, drumming her fingers along the cover of the book. Only fairly aware that Boq was staring at her oddly she began to hum, watching her slender fingers as her short nails tapped on the book. She would only keep this up for so long before she _heard_ Boq shift uncomfortably across from her. She gave him a cheeky half smile before smirking at him. Elphaba sat up straighter, stretching her arms out, and yawning exasperatedly. "Is the trip almost over? This compartment is getting dull."

And it would be there that Boq spoke up once more, "Miss Elphaba you're really-"

And Elphie was quick to hush him. "Hush! You'll give me a complex. I've already got a green complex. I don't need another."

- - - - -

**A/N:** Short, I know! Sorry! My brain kind of died there for a bit. But Galinda dear _will_ make an appearance in the next chapter. I swear. But for the life of me, my brain would only allow me to have Elphie and Boq sort of bicker in this chapter, and that made me a little sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This hasn't been updated since November of 06? Seriously? I'm sorry! Well, there are a few things to mention here. The computer where I usually wrote EVERYTHING on got keeled ded by a few good viruses. So all of my notes went bye-bye. Also, because of the loss of my computer that makes this chapter the second draft. Trust me when I say that the first version was much better. I also moved so, I lost my soundtrack and only just recently downloaded it, and my boyfriend has had my book for the last year. So, I'm very sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and out of character! Everything should be getting back on track soon, I promise.

- - - -

It all altogether quite impossible to understand what she was feeling at the moment. She was quite disgruntled, however, as she stared out of the window. She had wandered around from compartment to compartment trying to find someone in which she could talk to, to be able get her mind off the horrendously long train ride. Oh, how she hated them! They took forever, she thought, why couldn't they go any faster and why did they have to stop forever ever single station for ever person that was there! She couldn't even see why they had stopped to pick up that one Animal at least three stops back that she had been stuck in a compartment with.

He had called himself a Shiz fellow. He must have been kidding, right? How could an Animal be a Shiz fellow? What did that mean exactly? Did he work on keeping the grounds clean, oh how horrible for him that would be! Perhaps he did the cooking somewhere on the campus - if that was the case she felt that she would be sick to her stomach. He was much too old to be a student - and probably didn't have what it took.

Galinda nodded to herself for reasons unknown and tossed her hair. Her brain was beginning to hurt something awful and she was desperate for some kind of conversation - or at least some kind of entertainment. There was no where for her to go that she hadn't been already. It was much like falling, she figured. She was happy in some conversations, given they were either about her or about some kind of gossip and fashion. When there was nothing - no on to talk with, it was almost like she was at a loss for something to do.

She wandered into a compartment that seated one girl and soon found that to be a horrible mistake. There was a girl who simply would no keep her mouth closed. It was like she had the need to run it whenever a thought struck her, hadn't she ever heard of manners before? Though Galinda had stopped listening to the girl very early the mention of religion and politics made her blanch. She felt her soul wither away - such a conversation wasn't good for her. Why should she care what influence religion had on politics? Those were things for her parents to dwell on and converse with.

"Oh, please stop," Galinda whined, sighing exasperatedly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're killing my brain, I'm sure!"

And with she got up to leave only to hear something about how religion would make her a better, more open and thoughtful person. She considered this as she left but didn't quite see how it could and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked for sometime down the corridor of train. It wasn't until after she had been walking for a bit that she finally heard something that caught her attention. Not to mention she thought she had seen something that clearly couldn't be true.

"Would you _kindly_ stop doing that!" came a rather exasperated voice and when Galinda peered into the compartment window she rubbed her eyes. At first glance she could have sworn the lighting in the compartment, a mere trick of the light cast a green shade over the girl. But that wasn't it at all. She was green! Ew. Did she choose to be green? If she did why hadn't she chosen a better color? Purple or pink would have gone nicely with that black hair of hers.

There was a boy in the compartment also, she noticed. Thankfully he was of normal color. But he was plain. The two of them seemed to be in deep conversation with each other. Galinda couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to converser with someone the color of asparagus, which was also the food that she disliked the most, and find it interesting.

"Nessa is with Nanny, you said?" The boy asked the green girl who simply nodded her head, her eyes glued on the book she had been holding.

"I'm sure they're having a lovely conversation," said the green girl before pausing. "About what, I don't think I really care to know."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Such a caring sister."

The girl leered at him and tossed her book to the floor on top of a brown book bag.

Galinda couldn't take it. The urge to stare through the window had done it. How could she pass this one up? There was a green girl just beyond the door! Green! Oh, it was horrendous. She clutched the door handle and swung open the door. When the two inhabitants of the compartment merely stared at her she flushed momentarily before frowning at them. Already she was a loss for words and didn't have any idea what it was that she had wanted to say in the first place. Darn her and not being able to think things out just a little more clearly!

"Well," Galinda said, looking between the two before her. The boy, she saw, was staring. "Ugh. Oh! You are green! Why not purple or yellow? You're certainly not very normal looking are you?"

The green girl blinked and folded her arms over her chest casually, curling her legs under her some more. "I'd like to think tragically different. After all, who in Oz would want to be the color on an egg?"

Galinda flushed and the boy ducked his head. "I am not the color of an egg! There's pink in my skin color! An egg is simply white-"

"- And pale."

By this point the boy had buried his head into his hands and groaned. "Miss Elphaba, please -" He began, but one look from the green lady shut him up and he slouched back into his seat wondering just where the conversation between the two girls would go. There was a silent stand off between the two of them during which he could not take his eyes off of Galinda. However, before either of the two girls could get another word out the train came to a rather violent stop.

When the three of them looked out of the window they found that they had at last reached their destination. Galinda had all but jumped for joy and ran back to her initial compartment to grab her bag and what little belongings she had brought on the train with her. She didn't give another thought to the green girl as she rushed off the train, maybe she wasn't a Shiz student.

Galinda could only hope.


End file.
